


Must Be Something in the Drinks

by Amarilly (Tookbaggins)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gifts, M/M, Rarepair, Sex first feelings later, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Amarilly
Summary: Reeve was usually more calculated in his hook ups. Pickier. He was starting to think this jumping right in was much better.
Relationships: Reno/Reeve Tuesti
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Must Be Something in the Drinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mahokoyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/gifts).



> Happy White Day!
> 
> It was killing me to not tell you I got your name. I’m sorry the fic isn’t longer but I hope you like it anyway!

This was different. Good different. Reeve wasn’t a prude or anything but he did have a tendency to be picky when it came to partners. It was a rare thing for him to hook up on a whim. The scent of smoke was heavy in the air, and he could smell the drink on Reno’s lips, on his heavy breath as they thrust and cling at each other. It different. Less calculated and more carnal than what he was used to. There was hunger in both of them. Maybe it was for each other, something pushed away and pushed away until it was bursting out in this one chance it found. Maybe it was simple need, the wanting to be close to another body and feel the heat of the life within it. It was more intoxicating that the tequila that had lead them here in the first place. 

Reno’s body curled inward, his body tightening deliciously as he came. Reeve wrapped his fingers around him, milking every last bit of his release and letting it land across the hard line of his stomach. He paused, tracing a finger through it with a grin. Reno watched him through lidded eyes, his mouth quirked in amusement. “That’s nasty.”

“Maybe a little.” Reeve traces his finger up the length of Reno’s shaft, leaving a trail and releasing a soft groan from the other man. “It looks damn good on you, though.” Reno grinned smugly, he was a slut for compliments and Reeve knew it well. He’d taken full advantage of that fact in the evening leading up to this. “I look good on you. That pretty mouth of yours could finish the job nicely~”

“Could it?” Reno sat up, planting a hand on the other man’s chest and pushing him back firmly. “Let me see.” He took Reeve’s cock into his hand, leaning in and dragging the flat of his tongue slowly up the underside of the shaft. The slick friction sent a shudder through Reeve and he grunted softly.

“Fuck, are you going to tease me like that? After I let you get off first?”

“Oh come on. Half the fun is waiting, isn’t it?” Reno hummed a little laugh, his lips circling the head. The noise vibrated a little and Reeve gave him a look. “Relax, Reeve. It’ll be worth it.”

“I don’t doubt tha-ah~” Reno interrupted him by sinking onto him, taking in as much as he could. Damn, Reno felt good. He bucked his hips against Reno’s mouth, searching for the heat and friction he needed. The plea was clear and Reno huffed a laugh again, working his tongue as he took him deep and swallowed around him. He bobbed, moving with the little twitches and rolls of Reeves hips. A hand found its way into his hair, urging him deeper. He moaned softly, listening to the pleased noises he earned. It wasn’t long before he tasted the tang of precum on his throat. He pulled off and took him into his hand, stroking enthusiastically as Reeve came. A little caught his face, but most of it joined his own as he sat up. “Daaamn. Excited much? That didn’t take long at all.”

“That’s why I didn’t want you teasing me.”

“Uh huh.” Reno laughed and sat up, moving aside a little and patting the space next to him. It was an invitation, a request to stay even though they were both satisfied. Was that even how hook ups worked? Did it matter? 

Reeve took the offered spot, glancing at Reno. The younger man sighed and picked up his boxers, wiping himself off before he leaned back into the pillows. Stretching his arms over his head he let out a satisfied groan, his body arching lithely. He was gorgeous. Reeve didn’t bother to hide his stare, taking him in slowly. Reno watched him, a lazy pull to his lips. “Like what you’re looking at, huh? I’ve gotten pretty good reviews~”

“Does that line actually work?”

“Not usually. Can’t say I’m concerned at this point. You’ve already fucked me.” He was insufferably smug. A sudden urge hit Reeve to kiss the smirk off his face. Damn. There must be more attraction between them than he thought if he’s still having urges like that. 

“It was good.”

“Hell yeah.”

“You deserve a raise.”

Reno snorted, shifting a little closer. “You’re not even my supervisor.”

“I’m just saying. Anybody who feels that good deserves a raise.”

“Ah. Maybe a promotion.” He made a finger gun and fired a shot at Reeve. “Chief Executive Fucker.”

“Part of that’s right, anyway.” Reeve folded his arms behind his head, relaxed. “You’re a mean little fuck sometimes.”

“Aw, is that a compliment? I’m touched.” The bed squeaked softly as Reno shifted and leaned against his side. His bright hair tickled as he turned to look up at Reeve. “I mean, I try.”

“Mm, you’re not all bad, though.” He huffed, a soft laugh that brought a more genuine smile to Reno’s face. His eyes explored Reeve’s face, softness stealing across his expression while he thought Reeve wasn’t looking. His lips parted, words catching in his throat before he closed his eyes and pushed them away.

“Worse than you, though?”

“What?” Reeve lifted his head but Reno’s eyes were still closed, blocking him from whatever thought might have been evident in his expression.

“We’ve known each other for a while now. You don’t really belong here, do you?”

“Reno, what-“

“You, sir, are a good guy. Whether you want to let on or not. We both know that I’m not. The fact that you don’t think I’m that bad is laughable.”

“What’re you getting at, Reno?”

The Turk regarded him thoughtfully for a moment, then closed his eyes with a sigh. “I like this. I like you, surprisingly. We should do it again. I’ll even buy you dinner first.”

“Like a date?” An odd little putter burst in Reeve’s chest. What the hell? He shouldn’t be feeling like that after getting laid, should he? He’d scratched an itch. Or he’d triggered one that ran much deeper than he was really ready to admit. Of course Reno was going to make it even worse by asking him out. 

“Yeah. Like...a lot of dates. If you want.” His eyes were still closed, and it occurred to Reeve that there was a nervous purse to his lips that looked foreign on his face. He was nervous? Over Reeve of all people. The realization brought a smile to his face and he pushed himself up on his arm to look at him appraisingly.

“I like dates. You never struck me as the type, though.”

“Yeah well. I can be the type. For the right people, you know? I don’t waste time on just anybody.”

“But you’ll waste time on me, Reno?”

“Something like that. I feel like it won’t be that much of a waste, though…” He grinned, his lips curling invitingly. Reeve leaned in and kissed him. He’d taken this invitation without thinking, but once in a while it was good to break character.


End file.
